How Does Your Heart Beat?
by Yella
Summary: A Brand New story of Palex : Hope you all like it : R&R!


"How Does your Heart Beat?"

_I didn't come this far,_

Alex stood in front of Paige with the letter she'd written for her over the summer. It was now fall, the leaves were turning orange, brown and a different shade of yellow then before and the rain was pouring over the ink inscribed name written on the envelope.

_For you to make this hard for me._

"What, Alex?" Paige said roughly, making a scared Alex back up a step.

"I just wanted to see you," she whispered.

_Now you want to ask me, how?_

_It's like,_

_how does your heart beat,_

_and why do you breathe, _

Paige grasped the letter out of Alex's hand gently, cupping her soft hand over Alex's now dampened one. "I'm sorry…it's just," Paige looked down as the puddles of rain forming on the stairs to her doorway. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I didn't think I'd see you again."

_how does your heart beat,_

_and why do you breathe?_

"Paige…I…" Alex stopped herself again in front of Paige, staring at the letter now in Paige's possession. She wrapped herself tighter in the black hoodie covering her now translucent tank-top, "I'm…it's been a while, since I wrote those…but I just wanted you to know I meant every word said in them."

_Why did you come here?_

_You were uninvited._

_You were on the outside,_

_Stay on the outside._

Alex walked away from Paige standing on the steps. "Alex!" Paige cried out, but the shout was muffled by thunder. She looked down at the wet letters in her palm and took them inside before they were illegible.

_And now you want to ask me why?_

_It's like,_

_how does your heart beat?_

_and how do you cry?_

Paige sat by the fireplace to warm up a bit. The letter drying close beside her.

_How does your heart beat…_

Paige wondered how things between her and Alex got so confusing. From the moment they had kissed she'd been fallen for her, and with the sudden arrival after no word for three months.

_And there are some things,_

_that I'd like to figure out._

_There are some things that I can do without._

Paige looked down at the letter as the seal began to warm and break apart from the envelope. She removed the contents and found a photo of her and Alex on the two-month anniversary. They were kissing.

Paige quickly removed the letter from its confines and started reading.

Dearest Paige,

Huh, I said Dearest. Something I NEVER thought I, Alex Nunez, would start a letter off as. But here I am, all choked up and sappy and wondering about you after these long months. Because I'm sure it will be that long before I hand this to you. So lets cut to the chase before my tears soak right through this ink. I'm scared Paige. I'm scared and you're the only one I know to run to. And because you are what I'm scared of, it doesn't make this any easier, lemme tell you. I'm running to the one person I've loved more than anything else in this world. I'm scared because you are someone I could find myself depending on, to be there for you when you need someone strong. Maybe you've already moved on, maybe you're sitting by your phone every night waiting for me to call you, but I won't. I'm in your face, and you loved that about me. Maybe you still do. Maybe I'm wishing you do because I wait by my phone waiting for you to call. You're not so in your face as I am. Paige, there's so much that I feel for you that I couldn't even begin to write down. I just know this: I want you back. My life is better with you around. You inspire me. I want to be someone in the world and do something with my life, but I can't if you're not around. If you're not here with me, by my side.

Humm, there I go. I'm crying harder now…maybe I should just let my tears smear this ink. I'm not sure much good this letter will do. And I'm not even sure if I'm completely happy with you having it. But I know I needed you to hear it. Whether you take me back or not is your decision.

Sincerely Yours,

Alex

_You and your letters that go on forever_

Paige stared longingly at the photo sitting on the floor next to her. She still loved Alex, but she didn't know what that meant anymore. All she knew was to run.

_You and the people that were never friends_

_Never friends…_

_Never friends…_

Paige ran down Degrassi Street, all the way to Alex's apartment complex. When she arrived she found Alex sitting on the front steps, head in her hands. Paige leaned down in front of her, taking her hands in her own. "Alex…we can't just be friends."

_With all the things that you could be,_

_You never did learn,_

_How to be mean._

"Paige?" Alex looked up from her runny mascara. "I didn't think…"

"Hush, baby, just hush," Paige locked her lips around Alex's, bringing Alex's arms up to her shoulders.

_And now you want to ask me how?_

_It's like, how does your heart beat_

_And why do you breathe,_

Alex wrapped her arms around Paige's neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss and holding her close. Paige pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes.

_How does your heart beat?_

_and why do you breathe?_

_How do you breathe?_


End file.
